Turnabout Love
by Juhh
Summary: Phoenix está enfrentando um caso complexo e precisou ficar até mais tarde no escritório trabalhando, ele apenas não esperava que ela voltasse até ele. Maya que havia saído mais cedo do que de costume naquele dia reaparece no escritório molhada da chuva.


O céu estava negro naquela noite, a lua e as estrelas foram encobertas por nuvens escuras e nervosas. O céu parecia que ia desabar a qualquer momento, mas Phoenix estava concentrado demais em seu escritório analisando os dados de um caso um tanto complexo. As informações que a promotoria estava utilizando não conferiam com as informações que a defesa recebeu, no caso, ele. Arfou irritado após ler e reler mais uma vez os papéis sobre o caso. Então um trovão raivoso ressoou pelo escritório vazio. Já passava da meia noite e uma chuva violenta começou a cair, não havia mais ninguém no prédio senão ele. Levantou-se rapidamente para fechar a janela e irritado por ter de fazê-lo, mas era necessário para que a chuva não molhasse algo. O vento havia acentuado a violência da chuva. O trovão cortava o silêncio, a chuva atravessava a noite e, os raios rasgavam a escuridão do céu com violência.

Assim que a janela fosse fechada ele retornaria ao trabalho, ou pelo menos era o que ele achava. No mesmo momento em que a vidraça foi fechada pôde ouvir a porta principal do escritório sendo aberta, ela sempre rangia de um modo que em particular o irritava muito. Não eram todos que possuíam as chaves então não se preocupou muito, caminhou até a sala principal e ao abrir a porta seus olhos caíram sob quem ele menos esperava.

- Maya? – Ele indagou assustado. Ele havia dispensado-a há horas.

- Nick! Ainda está aqui? – A garota virou-se espantada exibindo o decote em V que deixava seu colo mais à mostra do que de costume. Ela trajava um vestido branco que com a chuva acabou deixando-o semitransparente.

O homem de cabelos negros espetados manejou a cabeça positivamente observando o estado deplorável de tão molhado que a sua assistente se encontrava. O vestido branco somado a água da chuva mostrava a ele, ali a sua frente, o corpo de sua assistente de uma forma que nunca havia imaginado, aliás, ele nunca havia imaginado. Maya sempre fora para ele como uma irmã mais jovem, ela parecia-lhe uma criança aos olhos dele ás vezes. Principalmente quando estava envolta ao seu precioso _cheese burger_. Mas definitivamente aquele corpo não era de uma criança, tampouco parecia o corpo da Maya Fey que ele conhecia. A cintura acentuada, os seios não eram exageradamente fartos, eram perfeitos. Mas ele logo saiu do transe ao recobrar a consciência que ela estava completamente encharcada e se permanecesse daquela forma por mais uns segundos estaria sujeira a um resfriado.

- Tome, vista isso. – Retirou e entregou-a o seu blazer azul permanecendo apenas com a blusa social branca. Essa era sua combinação favorita para ir ao trabalho. Ah! Claro, e para arrematar, sua gravata vermelha cor de sangue. Ela descansava bem larga em seu pescoço agora. Assim era mais relaxante ler e reler o que não se encaixava no caso. Caso que agora ele não fazia questão de lembrar, aquela visão inusitada havia retirado qualquer menção sobre as leis, artigos ou parágrafos que, antes, estavam predominando em sua mente. – Vou buscar um pouco de café para você se aquecer um pouco. Lá na minha sala tem um aquecedor, depois que se trocar vá para lá. – Deixou-a sozinha antes que protestasse e foi apanhar o café.

O café estava bem quente e bem forte. Havia pouco tempo que ele havia preparado um pouco para que permanecesse completamente atento e acordado enquanto analisava o caso. Depois de apanhar duas xícaras de café depositou-as em uma bandeja prateada qualquer que estava ali depois colocando o açúcar e adoçante também na bandeja, seguiu para a sua própria sala. A porta estava encostada, ele só precisou dar um toque de leve para que ela se abrisse. E então entrou e a viu. Parecia uma boneca vestida com daquela forma, o blazer parecia quase como um pequeno vestido no corpo delicado de Maya. Ela estava próxima a mesa dele, na verdade próxima até demais...

- Você ainda está trabalhando nisso Nick? – Sorriu para ele faceira e ele apenas concordou com a cabeça depositando a bandeja do café num espaço livre da mesa.

- Trouxe o café. – Falou apanhando sua xícara colocando apenas um pouco de adoçante. Não gostava do café muito adocicado, pelo menos não quando queria se conservar acordado. O amargo de fato espantava o sono de forma muito mais eficiente. – Agora preciso voltar ao trabalho. – Falou sério tomando um gole do café, projetando em sua face uma careta pelo sabor amargo e em seguida sentou em sua confortável cadeira de couro negro novamente. Mas sua concentração foi por água abaixo quando seus olhos se encontraram com os dela. Os lábios suaves e sutilmente arroxeados com o frio sorriam-lhe de forma jovial.

- Há quanto tempo você está trabalhando? – Falou se aproximando para tomar nota dos papéis. – Até você precisa relaxar um pouco Nick. – Deu-lhe um sorriso levando a xícara de café aos lábios. Ela segurava a xícara de uma maneira delicada, com as duas mãos para provavelmente roubar o calor do líquido para o seu corpo. – Hm! – Exclamou terminando de bebericar mais um gole, dessa vez abaixou a cabeça para conseguir visualizar as letras miúdas do papel. – De qual caso se trata agora? – Falou por cima dos ombros do homem.

- No caso do senhor Taylor. As informações que recebemos não estão conferindo com as que a promotoria recebeu. – Falou frustrado tanto pelo trabalho como pela proximidade, o hálito quente dela o aquecia só com a pouca proximidade.

- Ele está te enganando. – Falou dando mais um gole do café.

- Ah é? E como você sabe Maya? – Girou a cadeira em direção a ela, de modo que ficassem frente a frente.

- Eu apenas sei. – Falou após dar mais um gole na bebida quente e seguiu até a janela. Phoenix sabia que ela era uma jovem médium, mas mesmo assim conceber tudo que ela falava parecia ser absurdo. Ela continuou olhando a chuva batendo contra o vidro com violência. – Será que essa chuva pára ainda hoje?

Apenas essa pergunta o fez recordar de como ela havia chegado ali. Completamente encharcada e trajando um vestido branco semitransparente por causa da água.

- Eu não esperava te ver aqui hoje novamente. – Agora era a vez de Phoenix dar mais um gole em sua xícara.

- Ah! – Maya falou ainda fitando a janela, mas antes de continuar virou-se e deu um sorriso simpático. – Eu estava em um encontro... – Phoenix quase se engasgou quando ouviu aquelas palavras, mas passou despercebido aos olhos dela. Então Maya prosseguiu. – Mas o idiota não apareceu... Depois me ligou falando que não poderíamos nos encontrar mais. – Ela abaixou a cabeça olhando para dentro da xícara, então tomou mais um gole e ergueu a cabeça sorrindo novamente. – Como se eu fosse querer continuar saindo como um idiota como ele. – Sorriu mais uma vez.

- Uh. – Phoenix era o mais surpreso, ele já trabalhava com ela há algum tempo e nem sequer sabia que ela saía com alguém. – Vocês saiam há muito tempo? – Tentou não parecer incomodado com o fato, mas estava complicado.

- Não muito. – Virou para encará-lo com seus dois olhos escuros. – Há uns dois meses... – Crispou os lábios, mas logo tornou a sorrir. – Nos conhecemos numa lanchonete. Ele estava comendo um cheese burger e então o celular dele tocou a música tema de "O Samurai de Aço". Foi engraçado... Mas agora acabou. – O sorriso desapareceu do rosto da menina e os olhos negros foram invadidos por uma leve melancolia. – Mas não tem problema, eu gosto de outra pessoa mesmo... – Os dois engasgaram-se com o café e permaneceram em silêncio por alguns segundos, evitando até mesmo cruzar olhares. Provavelmente era a primeira vez em que eles ficavam tão desconfortáveis fronte um ao outro.

- Você deveria estar linda naquele vestido branco, você estava diferente do habitual... – Phoenix falou sem perceber e corou quando se deu conta do que havia pronunciado. – Quero dizer, o vestido era muito bonito... – Tentou consertar, mas a cada palavra que dizia se complicava mais e isso o fazia corar mais e mais. Até que os dois começaram a rir aliviando a tensão.

- Nick! – Maya caminhou em direção a ele. – Obrigada... – Sorriu para ele, os orbes de cor azul petróleo a fitavam de forma terna e carinhosa, fazendo-a corar. Então ela desviou os olhos para um relógio. – Ah! Que droga Nick... Esqueci que hoje iria ter reprise do "Samurai de aço". – Falou em uma voz chorosa olhando para os minutos que pareciam voar.

- Uh. – Ele aproveitou para tornar a olhar para os papéis a sua frente, mas quando o tomou em suas mãos as luzes se apagaram. Escuridão. – O que aconteceu agora? – Reclamou apalpando seus bolsos até encontrar seu próprio celular, mas ele logo foi tomado de sua mão.

- Ah! Obrigada Nick. – Entregou-lhe a xícara de café em troca. - Vou buscar umas velas, sempre teve algumas por aqui antes de você assumir o escritório. Já volto. – Ela saiu pela porta do escritório dele, mas rapidamente voltou com uma pequena vela acesa em uma das mãos e o bule de café na outra.

Deixou a vela sobre a mesa enquanto servia mais um pouco de café as duas xícaras que estavam quase vazias. Então depositou o bule agora vazio sobre a bandeja prateada e em seguida preparou o seu café como preferia e o do homem a sua frente que ela chamava carinhosamente de Nick, depois o entregou a xícara por cima da mesa mesmo, mas a peça escorregou de suas mãos delicadas e caíram sobre o tórax do homem, queimando-o com café quente.

- Ahhh... Maya! – Levantou-se empurrando a cadeira para longe, indo em direção a assistente. – Estava quente. Está me queimando.

- A culpa foi sua Nick, eu apenas fui lhe passar a xícara e você deixou cair. – Falou convicta enquanto ele se aproximava dela. Então ele se aproximou dela calmamente, mas ela esquivou. - O que você quer Nick? – Afastou-se rapidamente.

- Eu só quero o meu lenço. – Sorriu e aproximou-se dela novamente, colocando as mãos em um dos bolsos, era inevitável não tocar nela, a pele delicada e suave de menina-mulher que Maya tinha.

- Deixa que eu pego. – Ela virou-se e afastou as mãos dele do bolso com as bochecha corando. – Aqui está. – Ergueu o lenço a ele evitando fitá-lo nos olhos.

- Obrigado. - Ele começou a secar a camisa atrapalhadamente, foi nesse momento que ele sentiu algo o puxando pela gravata, era Maya. – O que você está fazendo? – Assustou-se.

- Shh. Você é muito lerdo Nick, deixa que eu limpo. – Falou impaciente arrastando-o para mais próximo da vela bruxuleante que já estava quase no fim. Os dedos dela foram ágeis enquanto desabotoavam a camisa social dele.

- O-O que você está fazendo? – Ele corou novamente, mas por causa da ausência de luminosidade ela não conseguiu perceber.

- Vou te ajudar a se secar.

Ela sorriu e terminou de desabotoar a camisa dele, deixando livre a visão para o abdômen relativamente definido. Não era completamente musculoso, mas possuía o seu charme. Ela corou e olhou para os olhos dele, enquanto usava o lenço secar o tórax. Ele estava corado, mas ela jamais conseguiria perceber. Ele agradecia em silêncio por ter tirado algumas horas entre o trabalho e a casa para malhar um pouco na academia. Seus olhos se cruzaram novamente e parecia que havia uma corrente elétrica que os atraía mais e mais. As faces se aproximaram lentamente e Maya desviou o rosto, a pele dela ardia rubra, não queria que ele percebesse que aquela proximidade a fazia corar daquela forma. Mas a leda tentativa dela foi em vão. Uma das mãos de Phoenix forçou delicadamente a face dela para que pudesse olhar nos olhos negros dela. Enquanto a outra trazia o corpo delicado dela para próximo do dele. Em seguida beijou-lhe os lábios de forma terna.

- N-Nick nós não podemos... – Tentou falar, mas foi calada com outro beijo. Phoenix agora já não poderia controlar mais os desejos e os sentimentos há tanto tempo suprimidos.

Os lábios dele deixaram então finalmente os dela e desceram pelo pescoço, a pele dela era deliciosa e delicada. Ele alternava entre beijos e pequenas mordidas atiçando-a enquanto pequenos gemidinhos de prazer escapavam dos lábios agora indubitavelmente sedosos que ela possuía. Ele pressionou ainda mais o próprio corpo no dela.

O lenço já estava bem longe do casal que se beijava fervorosamente, juntamente com a camisa social dele que Maya havia retirado há pouco. As línguas se misturavam ferinas e as mãos lascivas tanto dele como as dela exploravam cada parte do corpo um do outro.

Phoenix havia pressionado mais ainda o seu corpo contra o dela, então ela cedeu sentando sobre a mesa dele afastando as pernas e em seguindo abraçando o corpo dele, fazendo os sexos de ambos se chocarem excitados. Ela sentiu o membro dele em riste por cima do tecido enquanto as mãos dele arrancavam o blazer que estava nela.

- Ni-Nick... –Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele mordendo levemente o lóbulo da orelha dele, enquanto um das mãos de Phoenix a abraçava, colando o corpo dela ao dele, a outra retirava o fecho do sutiã, deixando os seios que Maya tinha, livres. Ela logo conseguiu livrar-se da parte de cima da lingerie arremessando-a para um lado qualquer do escritório.

A mesma mão com a qual ele havia aberto o fecho, agora passeava nos seios dela, apertando e massageando de leve. Enquanto a língua dele descia através do pescoço para o colo dela. Alternando entre pequenos beijos, lambidas e mordiscadas que a faziam suspirar até chegar aos seios dela, onde ele deleitou-se a ouvindo gemer seu nome com prazer. Mas aquilo era apenas o começo. Desceu com outra mão até o sexo dela, ultrapassando o limite imposto pela calcinha de renda branca que ela usava, ele acariciava e massageava o clitóris dela enquanto um dos dedos ele a penetrava devagar. Ela já estava completamente pronta para ele. Ela gemeu mais uma vez baixinho no ouvido dele. Então ele deixou o sexo dela, mas os lábios dele não abandonaram os seios... Agora as mãos dele empurravam tudo que havia em cima daquela mesa, evitando derrubar a vela, é óbvio, o caso já não lhe interessava mais, tampouco o café quente.

As mãos dela entraram em ação e desceram com certa urgência pelo tórax dele, chegando até então onde ela tanto esperava. Começou a desatar o cinto e o botão da calça para deixar o que ela tanto desejava dele livre. Agora eram os lábios dela que desciam do pescoço, passando ao tórax dele chegando até o membro intumescido de desejo dele. Ela então o abocou de forma voluptuosa; alternando entre lambê-lo e chupá-lo de leve fazendo Phoenix delirar. Agora era a vez dele de gemer de prazer. E ele gemeu. Logo após isso ele a levantou novamente arrancando a última peça que faltava podendo finalmente aproximar verdadeiramente os dois sexos. O pênis dele então a provocou, massageando o clitóris dela antes de penetrá-la. Ainda não era a hora. Phoenix forçou-a delicadamente a deitar na mesa dele, ele já havia conseguido deixar tudo livre para que isso fosse possível. Então a beijou nos lábios mais uma vez e depois prosseguiu com a descida pelo pescoço, beijando os seios e depois continuou a descida até chegar a vagina dela que estava molhada de prazer e desejo, mas ele queria mais... A língua lasciva dele passeou pelo sexo dela fazendo-a delirar e gemer, ficando ainda mais molhada para ele.

Após constatar que Maya estava pronta, e de fato estava, ele forçou o membro dele contra o sexo dela, dando a primeira estocada de leve. A pele dela parecia estar pegando fogo, assim como a dele. Os dois queimavam em desejo e luxúria, mas, sobretudo, queimavam de prazer.

- Maya... – Ele acariciou a face enrubescida dela enquanto aumentava o ritmo das estocadas. Ela apenas gemeu. Aquilo era uma resposta suficiente.

Ela rebolava contra o colo dele, fazendo a penetração ser mais eficiente e as estocadas mais poderosas. O corpo dela queimava em volúpia e os lábios dele pareciam arder enquanto ele a lambia e mordia carinhosamente entre as estocadas, aumentando ainda mais o prazer da assistente.

- Ni-Nick... – Era tudo o que ela conseguia dizer e era tudo o que ele queria ouvir... Apenas ela gemer o seu nome, mas não conseguiu dizê-lo a Maya. Apenas a beijou fervorosamente mais uma vez e ela correspondeu. Ambos estavam ofegantes e suados...

- Ah! - Ela gemeu mais uma vez. – Nick eu vou... Ah! – Gemeu mais uma vez antes de gozar, em seguida foi a vez dele, e ele assim o fez. Despejou todo o seu desejo e prazer em gozo.

Ambos estavam ofegantes e ele caiu sobre o corpo delicioso dela, que agora também o pertencia, assim como ele agora também a pertencia... Então roçou os lábios nos dela mais uma vez, entretanto, mais calmo dessa vez. E sussurrou ao ouvido da assistente: - Eu te amo.

Ela sorriu de volta, não precisava dizer que era recíproco. Porque no fundo, agora, ambos sabiam que sempre fora.

A tempestade lá fora cessou enquanto eles se amavam novamente, a luz voltou alguns minutos depois, mas nenhum dos dois pareceu se importar com a presença da eletricidade ou sequer ainda notar a tempestade lá fora. A única coisa com a qual se importavam agora e ali, era um com o outro. Sem leis, sem objeções, sem crime... Apenas eles.


End file.
